


Impatience is a Virtue

by apexbeaer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous Time, Christmas gift, Consensual Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, fluff for now, mafia! au, though there's no cellphones so hah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apexbeaer/pseuds/apexbeaer
Summary: "They’re ultimately mine...not yours. So don’t get it in that pretty head of yours, that Brock and Jack are yours because that would just be nonsense. They’re minions, bent to the whim to the leader’s whim...guess what? The leader isn't you, James...it’s me. So next time, be early because I can take their lives away just as quickly."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s-o-l-d-a-t (starsandsnipesforever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsnipesforever/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to probably the best RP partner I could ever ask for ;) ❤

Summers were always the worst. Especially when the sun beat down on your bare body and either it would tan the pigment in your skin or burn the pigment crisp with a raging red. The room was somewhat comfortable, the fan at times alleviated the continuous mugginess but the two bodies curled around him didn’t help the situation much. James let out a groan, shifting a bit to peel himself away from the thin mattress or the sweaty skin of the two splayed on either side of him. Alexander had always said air conditioning was a privilege, which he would have been fine with...if they didn’t have the money to spare. Considering how much the old man gets with all his drug carts and the occasional prostitutes he manages to persuade, a little money for some cool air would be nothing. At times he laments that he got wrapped in the wrong crowd though when he spares the time to head back to Steve in his new big apartment with pricey medication and treats, it’s worth being nothing but arm candy for the mafia leader.

Alexander didn't even care if he slept around, just as long it was behind closed doors and that he didn't interfere when he called upon the ones that worked for him. As long as that shit was on lock down and he came at least to breakfast and dinner to sit with the old man, there would be no qualms. Glancing briefly to the two he decided to bed with tonight though they have been his favorites for some time or at least, the easiest to grab in the middle of a soirée and entice them towards his bedroom seeing as they were his bodyguards. He had gained a fondness for them though he could not pursue that further lest he wanted a bullet shot right between their eyes. Besides what better way to be protected than be squished between two warm bodies?   

Curling a lip at the thought as he stretched his arms over his head, glancing over to the clock that hung over his door. A little glad that his internal clock woke him just before breakfast is served so he could bask in last night’s rendezvous a little longer. If the other two awoke, maybe he could get a second helping though it would definitely conflict with whatever tasks Alexander cooked up, be it shootings or torturing. He glanced over, noticing a half-full (half-empty if you were pessimistic though this morning with his lower half pleasantly sore in all the right places, he felt optimistic) bottle of vodka.

Smacking his lips as he reached over Brock, earning a soft groan from the man as his fingers hooked around the neck of the bottle. Dragging from the bedside table before pressing it against his lips and laying back down between them. The sweat steadily wearing off now that he was moving and he felt the soft breeze finally when the fan moved their way. What he wouldn't give to stay right here, sucking on a vodka bottle like a babe between two people he actually cared about and didn't want to see anything happen to them.

Closing his eyes as he peeled the bottle rim away from his mouth, the continuous burn simmering in the back of his throat. He lifted the back of his hand against his lips to let out a soft cough. “Isn’t it a little early to be drinking?” A groggy voice grumbled from the other side. Jack’s hand already moving up his chest to grab the bottle of vodka to press it against his own mouth. James let out a chuckle, shaking his head.

“Isn’t it a little early to be listening to you contradict yourself?” He replied with a slight snort, smirking when the other recoiled slightly with a bit of laugh around the rim of the glass bottle. “It’s late enough in the day, at least it isn’t five in the morning.” His blue-gray eyes flickered back to the clock. “It’s only thirty minutes before I am to be called down for breakfast to have with the old geezer.” A laugh was choked against the clear liquid and James wrinkled his nose, reaching over to tug the alcohol away. “Don’t backwash it.”

“Don’t try to get me to laugh while I’m drinking.” The taller replied before resting his head back on the plush pillow. His eyes sliding closed once again before he let out a sigh. The younger snickered quietly as he wriggled his way down the mattress slightly, vodka bottle held on his stomach. It seemed like the only reprieve from the heat was the bottom of the alcohol, the condensation keeping it cool. Jack’s fingers brushed against his sides and he squirmed slightly under the touch before the large hand splayed against his stomach. “He’s always fucking a heavy sleeper.” He motioned with his chin to the other who was curled on the other side and he turned his head to look at the other man who seemed intent on drooling on the mattress.

“Think we should wake him up?” He asked as he lifted the bottle, swirling it before playfully tilting towards the still sleeping third. Jack pressed a snicker against his neck before pouting his lips so he placed a kiss on the curve of the other’s neck where the rest of the marks that Brock and him made.

“Go ahead, he needs a wake up call with vodka. Best way to wake up.” The taller pointed out. James let out a hum of affirmation before he could crow about the waste of alcohol, he tilted it. The moment the clear liquid hit Brock’s face, he shot up blubbering as he shook his head hurriedly as the other two laughed heartily. His eyes narrowed at the both of them after he dragged his hand over his face trying to wipe off the alcohol without touching any scars that may have opened over night.

“Oh ha, ha, the two of you! You cunt-faces! How’d you like it?” Brock hissed, wrenching the bottle from the other’s grip only to splash them back earning a squawk from the younger who covered his eyes and tried to shield himself with his hand. Jack merely flinched away so the vodka didn’t get in his eyes.

“Hey, hey, fucking Egyptian cotton over here. Don’t make a mess.” The younger cried out, reaching for the shaken bottle. Despite the scolding tone he was trying for, he couldn’t help but let a few laughs sneak past briefly he caught glimpses of Jack’s amused grin. After he pressed his thumb against the opening and tugged it out of the older’s grasp which in turn was tugged away from the taller who placed it off to the side once more. “Jesus fuck, Brock, we just thought you would’ve wanted some.” James pouted though the smirk was continually cracking through the facade he was trying his hardest to put on.

Brock let out a sputtering breath of air as he rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his hair which stuck out at all ends to give it some semblance of relaxation. “Likely fucking story.” He grumbled out as he laid back down. “Couldn't you both wake me up like normal human beings? Entertain me in the morning like sucking me off? That would be the best thing to wake up to.”

Jack arched an eyebrow letting out a disbelieving sigh though truth be told, with half the things that come out of the other’s mouth they shouldn’t be that surprised. “When the fuck gave you the idea that we’re doing this purely for _your_ entertainment?”

“Since we started this arrangement.” The shorter let out in a yawn easily. James and Jack glanced at each other briefly before an unspoken pact sealed with a roll of eyes had the taller lifting his leg over the other before pushing Brock off the bed with a yelp. ‘Do you guys have a personal vendetta against me? When the hell did that start?”

“Since we started this arrangement.” James replied cheekily with a smirk as he leaned back against the broad chest of the lover still on the bed. “Just get up here before you melt onto the ground.” With a few grumblings under his breath, the older heaved himself back on the mattress, warm brown flitting towards the clock. The younger let out a soft call, reaching over to cup Brock’s cheek to push the other’s gaze so it fell on him. “Quit worrying, it’s before I have to meet Alexander.”

He grimaced at the name, “Can’t you call him by his last name? It feels weird hearing his first name. I’m not worrying either, just...don’t want to end up with my face plowed through a meat grinder.”

“Everyone knows him as Pierce, _Pierce_ is the one with all the power and minions. Alexander is just a weak old man with his words.” The younger waved his hand to the ceiling dismissively. The other let out a small snort in response though the expression plastered on his face didn’t seemed very convinced.   

“Also I don’t think we have a big enough meat grinder to fit both you and your ego.” Jack added with a grin earning a smack in the arm from the man at the other side and a laugh from the one in between them both. “I’m just saying.” Brock planted his face back in the pillow underneath him, a low growl rumbled through him before he cut it. Deciding it wasn’t worth it to start a fight plus it was Egyptian cotton on the bed...even though he was sure with how rough they were yesterday, the sheets had a few tears.

“Whatever. Forget it. Can I get like a few more minutes since you assclowns thought it was great to wake me up with a face full of vodka?” The younger let out a thoughtful hum before he reached over to flick the other’s ear.

“If I have to be up, you do too, dumbass. Do you think I like going this early to play pretend house with the guy I _sometimes_ suck off?” The other recoiled faster than he’s ever seen nearly once again falling off the bed and hitting the back of his head with the bedside drawer. He could even feel the discomfort rolling from Jack who tightened his grip around his waist.

“That’s fucking nasty.” Brock tried to shake the image out of his head though all he could see was...just a mess. He shuddered as he tried not to expel what little he ate yesterday just at the thought.

“Yeah, well you’re not the one doing it so be grateful.” The younger chuckled as he glanced at the clock. “Shit...better get up then before he throws another fucking hissy fit.” He murmured as he shimmied out of the taller’s grasp to start dressing up. Only putting on comfortable clothing since he would be only spending forty-five minutes with the man before he heads back to just being a trophy. He glanced back towards the bed as he buttoned his shirt and tugged on his pants. Watching as Brock shifted closer to the other who opened his arms to tug the other closer before both their eyes slid closed. For a moment, he thought about how he much rather sleep in with them, bask more in the afterglow instead of having a stilted conversation that ended rather abruptly with his so-called “husband”. He swiped the gaudy ring from the dresser, looking it over with a bit of a snarl before he slipped it on his finger where it belonged, for show.

Pierce is such a big man, no one could touch him. He married _a man_ while being almost forty years his senior. He snorted to himself deciding not to delve further unless he wanted a large headache. Glimpsing through the mirror as he straightened his clothes back onto the bed, pursing his lips. It was a strange love affair, how the three of them came to be completely taken with each other. Maybe it was just the adrenaline, a spark that never seemed to go away but he found himself caring for them more than he liked. Especially with Pierce’s ever looming thumb waiting to squash anyone who got in his way...even if that meant taking out a few of his own people. They were replaceable to him, spots easily filled with anyone that looked like they could get the job done right. If they weren’t...well, they were replaced. Staring at the other two with a solemn look, praying that they wouldn’t be exchanged; they were probably the best bodyguards and lovers. He hate to see them go especially if it ended quite bloody. He was snapped out of his thoughts, glancing at the clock and cursing under his breath as he quickly dashed out of his room.

God, he was so enraptured by Brock and Jack before he got stuck in own head that he didn’t take in account how long it took him. The only words he could form were curses and it grew louder when his lower half began becoming increasingly apparent of its soreness. Carefully he made his way downstairs as quickly and quietly as he could. Not wanting to further his punishment for not doing only doing one thing on his “long” list of mandated things. He made it to the doorway of the dining table, peeking through to see Pierce sitting on one side of the already set table tapping impatiently against the curved polished wood of his armrest.

Double-checking his clothing was clean and straight, he rolled his shoulders back and walked in with a purpose. Trying not to let the fear rise from his skin, knowing the second the other sensed it, he would hook his wrinkly finger through it and drag it against the marble flooring. Licking his drying lips, he padded over to his husband leaning down to press a kiss against his cheek refraining from flinching at the leathery feel of the skin. “Good morning, Alexander.” He greeted robotically.

“ _Sit_.” Like a dog, he did as he was ordered. Scurrying to his seat and scrambling to sit down, his hands pressed together and held between his thighs. His eyes fixated on the extravagant food in front of him though he knew that he could only eat until after the older took the first bite. Though the other made no moves to even begin to pick at the bacon or pry the eggs until the yolk sunk to the bottom of the bowl. “You’re late.” James’ gaze snapped up, watching as the other’s hand moved from the armrest to scratch at his chin before leaning closer. “Care to explain why?”

 _I was only a few minutes late_ , was what he wanted to say. He wanted to add a quip or remind the other how many times the other had been late to their morning meetings but his lips closed up unable to form those words.

“You know I only let you borrow them.” That got his attention, his explanation not coming out as fast as the elder man wanted as it seemed. Pierce deciding to give a leeway as he picked up the toast and biting into it harshly. James only jerked away his gaze, biting the end of his tongue as the other continued around the perfectly toasted bread in his mouth. “They’re ultimately mine...not yours. So don’t get it in that pretty head of yours, that Brock and Jack are _yours_ because that would just be nonsense. They’re minions, bent to the whim to the leader’s whim...guess what? The leader isn’t you, James...it’s me. So next time, be early because I can take their lives away just as quickly.”

“Yes sir.” He murmured, his stomach rolling with nausea and he suddenly didn’t feel the urge to eat. Though he inched closer to the table sitting at the edge of his chair as he ate, disregarding the queasiness in his stomach. 

* * *

 

For some reason, whatever words that managed to slip from the elder man’s mouth always seemed to get stuck in his head. More so whenever it was an underlying threat, it left his skin crawling as the words glued themselves onto him, in an endless mocking loop forever to chase its own period over and over again. Pierce had that knack down and it didn’t help that his promises were always fulfilled with a snap of his fingers. Thankfully his two bodyguards were needed only for a quick pick-up, something simple so he didn’t fret much as he laid against the plush covers. The sun flickered through the stained windows still managing to warm up the room far faster than the fan ever hoped to cool it down.

It was times like these, where he had just to appreciate that he had a fan at all. Summers spent in the shared apartment between Steve and himself were spent moaning about the heat while taking ice-cold showers every so often to keep from having a heat stroke right there in the middle of their own damn living room. The blonde was probably living it up, slightly sickness-free and with an air conditioner to match. He snorted quietly, he’d have to find the time to swing by the other’s apartment, at least to get a reprieve from the muffled screaming that resounded against thin walls.

Biting down on his lower lip, he found himself becoming increasingly bored. Needing some reprieve from just sitting around and _waiting_. It was agonizing especially without the two men that usually kept him entertained and the mansion sitting as still as it was. Sliding off the bed, he tightened the robe strings around his hips, tying it off before brushing his hands down the silk. Always try to look on the bright side of things, he could still be sucking dick on the side of the docks after hours from slaving away loading cargo. Though he occasionally did, considering Alexander calls upon him sometimes, the perks were much better than a few bucks.

Padding out of his room and heightening his hearing to hear any familiar creaks or muffled talking. When he found none, he found himself sighing in relief. There were times where the house was always bustling, moving and it was rare to see it so calm for once. He supposed Alexander had a few errands to run that he had to do in person. A grin slid onto his lips as he twirled himself out to the hallway, a hum rumbling its way onto his lips. For the first time in what it seems like years, he didn’t feel the constant looming weight of Alexander’s or Pierce’s disapproving glance. Though as he walked with a spring in his step, noticing that the maids and servants seemed to take a day off as well. Something didn’t sit right but at the moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He bounded downstairs, maybe he would snatch from treats from where Pierce kept it locked. The brunette thanked whatever deity that he learned how to pick locks the moment he was able to use his hands for something more than just clapping his hands uselessly. He turned around to begin his trek towards the work office before noticing the door to said man’s office was opened slightly whereas it would usually be locked tight. Inching closer, he peeked an eye through the slit grimacing as he tried to look for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. His throat closed up when he felt the familiar feel of steel against his neck before the door was opened more. “Jesus fucking Christ.” Was all he could whisper, closing his eyes.

“No, only me, I’m afraid.” The voice let out teasingly. James refrained from cracking a smile at the quip back from the woman knowing it would only spur her more. He opened his eyes as the blade was slipped back into the holster strapped to her thigh. “Got a smoke? I could go for one.”

“Can’t smoke in the house, Nat. The hell are you doing anyway?” He asked, letting out a sigh of relief as his shoulders slumped. “Where are the servants by the way? You didn’t kill them, did you? Alexander will throw a fit if they are.”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist. They just went out for drinks after I gave them some money.” The redhead replied with a grin as she pivoted and stalked back into the office. He snorted and seeing as the other didn’t dismiss him, he followed and sat down on the chair behind the desk watching as the woman rummage through things carefully before returning them to their proper place. He opened his mouth before she cut him once more, “It’s SHIELD work, Bucky,”

“I thought HYDRA and SHIELD were working in tandem, y’know ‘you stay in your side of the corner and I stay in mine’ sort of silent deal?” The brunette asked as he played with the corner of the calendar glued to the middle of Pierce’s desk. The snort from the other was his response but he decided not to press further, it seemed like whatever thin line Pierce and Fury had set up between their two factions of gangs was crossed. Whoever was stuck between that spray of bullets was definitely going to end up with an engraved tombstone. “I could help you, probably make your life a bit easier.”

“No offence, House dick,” James shot her a glare which had her smirking more. “But I don’t think you can. Important documents that wouldn’t be in clear view of the trophy husband.” She added though it seemed to be more for herself as she stepped around the bookcase, clicking her heels against the wooden panels. “Though the man locks himself in here all the time, they should be easy to find. Paranoid asshole where would you put it?”

“Natasha.”

“Shh, babydoll, mommy’s working.” The redhead shushed, brushing her fingers against the spines of the books. The man threw his hands up in exasperation, shaking his head. “A-ha! There you are, fucker. Caught you.” Natasha sung to the binder spine as she tugged it out. Skipping over to where the other was waiting. “Pierce has been a very naughty boy as usual. SHIELD needs to overtake this side of town before HYDRA drives it straight into the gutter.”

“Aren’t you both the same thing?” James asked in a grumble. The redhead arched an eyebrow incredulously.

“No, we’re _better_. Our work does not involve people’s lives being ruined with the high possibility of it staining their ledger until they’re great-great-great-insert a bunch of greats joke kids die.”

“But red still gets on it nonetheless.” He asked with an arch of an eyebrow. “Nat, no matter what you do Pierce has his grubby hands _everywhere_.”

“So does SHIELD.”

“But not that deep.”

“That’s why…” She set the binder down in front of him, opening it. He was almost scared to look down at it though his eyes flickered down to it nonetheless and widened at the information with the attached. He immediately held the binder in his hands, his stomach churning. “We’re going to exploit him, James. He’d have nowhere to run after this gets out. Solitary would be a blessing for a man like him then we stick someone on HYDRA. Someone who can help bring this side of town to where it _needs_ to be. Blood running freely in front of the community and then money flung at it isn’t going to help anymore.”

“And you think SHIELD’s even better?” She let out an affirmative hum as she tugged the binder away from him and closed it.

“You didn’t see me and try to keep the stress eating to a minimum, dear, your chub is showing.” She teased as she walked over to the door.

“I want in.” The redhead halted at the doorway, glancing back over her shoulder. Her brows shot into her hairline as she looked at him curiously.  Taking a shaky breath and curling a hand into a fist as he leaned in. “Tell Fury...I want in and I want to be the one running things. Can’t trust any fucking newbie to do it.” She nodded solemnly to the request, turning back around and disappearing to the kitchen. Yanking the desk drawer to the side open, he swiped a candy bar stashed there reminding himself to buy a new one as he tore the wrapper and bit into it. “And I can eat whatever the fuck I’d like.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a bitch and a half to write because my perfectionist dumbass couldn't be happy with anything.

Weeks had passed. Not that he should’ve been surprised. SHIELD liked taking their time, formulate a plan to be fifteen steps ahead while HYDRA stormed whenever they wanted without much planning other than ‘that guy dead, take that guy for questioning and shut the dog up’. It still had his skin crawling, how slow time was moving. Just dragging, driving James absolutely insane. He could feel Pierce’s eyes on his back and he swore that he knew, that somehow he found out what their plan was...or lack of one, seeing as Fury wanted to take his sweet ass time. Though he was a little grateful not seeing heads or tails of Nat roaming around the house. Chummy as they were, she scared the absolute shit out of him which would be her purpose anyway.

He tossed and turned on the plush mattress, letting out a groan as he grabbed the nearest pillow and stuffed it onto his face. It was still blistering hot in the room even if he opened all the windows, the door wide open. Brock and Jack were off doing god knows what so they couldn’t sate whatever boredom he had. He swore he about ate everything in the refrigerator, bringing some of the snacks and drinks up along with him. James could feel the pounds beginning to weigh down on him even just glancing down to see the bags of chips and candy wrappers that littered his bed spread. He picked a wrapper for chocolate, pressing his tongue against the foil to catch the traces of the taste.

After a few more moments of wallowing, he decided enough was enough. Swinging his legs off the bed, padding to open his closet. Grabbing the closest thing to outside clothes, really not wanting to draw attention to himself more than he already did being Pierce’s toy. He had to grimace at that thought as he shoved his arms into the jacket sleeves before tugging the hood over his head. Not wanting to bother the servants or the drivers with just driving up the road as he slipped out the front. Having an escort to what was essentially his apartment away from home seemed ridiculous. It wasn’t like Steve was prone to do anything extremely stupid; well in the terms that he didn’t bite the hand that fed him. At least the blonde had some mentality for that. He chuckled underneath his breath at that. Remembering the times where he wasn’t bound to the mafia leader where he would run off with anyone that he fancied and returned home with them. He flicked his thumb against the palm of his hand, he really needed to get out of his head especially in terms of thinking about a better life.

He wouldn’t have met Brock or Jack if he wasn’t in this particular predicament. He wouldn’t trade those small memories for anything. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat, he hoped SHIELD would get off its ass soon. Before Pierce finally gets a brain and notices that he’s going to be ripped apart from the inside. James wanted that. He wanted that desperately. To get a taste of his own medicine, get kicked off that high horse he’s built himself. Thinking that he had everything in control.

His life wasn’t something to control. He pushed those depressing thoughts out of his head, lifting his gaze to see where he was. Finding himself wandering the streets barely focusing on the streets. His cheeks brightened red, bringing his sleeve up to rub against the ruddy coloring. James headed back into the right direction of the apartment complex, hopefully Steve wouldn’t mind the company. Stepping into the cooled lobby was a blessing against his heated skin, a pleased sigh escaping him almost immediately.

Nearly skipping over to the elevator as he slid in, punching in the penthouse number as he leaned against the clean walls of the enclosed space as it lifted up. Once the sleek doors parted, he stepped out, stretching his arms over his head letting out a pleased noise. Maybe if he was ever so lucky, he would get to see his two favorite caretakers after the visit. Unceremoniously, he twisted the doorknob and opened the door with a resounding snap. “Don’t piss your pants, Stevie, it’s just me!” He called out playfully, a smirk etched onto his features. He lingered in the doorway hearing rustling from the bedroom.

With a roll of his eyes, he shut the door behind him. Of course he would still be in bed, he didn’t have to worry about anything now...except for taking medication. His ears perked when the door seemed to open, eyes sliding over and his mouth opening. His words dying in his mouth almost immediately. Peggy Carter...goddamn Peggy Carter slipping out of Steve’s room as if it were nothing. A smug expression settled on her face as she leaned against the doorway wearing nothing more than a parted loose fitting shirt and her undergarments. He wasn’t sure if he should congratulate Steve or at least remind him who he was sleeping with.

“About time that you headed this way.” She huffed. “I was getting bored waiting.” James tucked the tip of his tongue in between his teeth for a moment. His thoughts racing far too fast for him to comprehend even one of them.

“Not too bored, hopefully.” His grey eyes slid over to her side, hoping to catch a sight of the small blonde. “Considering that you’re coming out of Steve’s bedroom.” The woman smacked her lips, glancing back briefly, the expression still on her face.

“He’s gotten quite good.” She stepped out, closing the door behind her before motioning the other to follow her as she stepped towards the sliding doors of the balcony. Opening it and slipping through gracefully as he seemed to stumble with every step still reeling from the information. She leaned against the ornate steel bars, lifting the crumbled cigarette box in her hand. “Want one?” He nodded almost hurriedly as she passed one over to him and lit it for him once it was pinched between his lips. “Are you sure that you want to be a part of this?” James lifted his gaze, noticing how the lines on the woman’s forehead seemed to deepen as her brows furrowed. “I understand that Pierce isn’t the best man, hell, he’s not considering human in some circles. But he did create a life for you and Steve.”

“You’re just saying that ‘cause you’re gonna miss this penthouse when Pierce is gone.” He said a bit cheekily, smirking when Peggy rolled her eyes in response before lighting her own cigarette.

“I know what’s at stake, Barnes. Wouldn’t it be my line anyway?” She murmured, blowing smoke from the corners of her smudged lips. “You’re the one that has been living under his care...taking pleasures when you can.” Her eyes dipped along his form and he squirmed at the look. The piercing gaze almost as if she could see right through him. “Cronies usually stay by their master.” His heart throbbed at the added statement, his eyes flitting over to the horizon, pursing his lips before pulling the cigarette from his lips as he breathed out.

“What you’re saying is--”

“What I’m saying is that, Barnes, your dirty laundry is not as secret as you thought it was. SHIELD knows about your connection with the two high-ranking HYDRA members.” She cut in and he could feel his chest tighten. “We’re just wondering how compromised you are...if this is a trick.” She lifted a hand before he even managed to open his mouth to protest. “How willing will you be if you have to turn and point a gun to either of them? Will you even be able to pull the trigger?”

The cigarette in his hand not even nearing his suddenly dry mouth burned, smoke rising out of it. He parted his mouth before shutting it once again, swallowing down the lump. He pressed the burnt end against the cool steel as his tongue passed over his lips. His other hand curling tightly into a fist as he thought about it. He knew it was always a possibility. That he would have to kill the two people that made his life bearable in that godforsaken isolated castle. He nodded before he could get a word edgewise. “Yes. I can.” He hissed, his chest aching. Peggy watched him through her peripherals, taking another deep inhale with the cigarette. A slow stream of smoke lifting its way from her mouth.

“Then this makes our job easier.” She replied, her pursed lips twitching into a smile complimented by dimples. Sweeping her free hand against the smudged coloring of her lips. “We’ll have to wait until Steve’s awake to talk more about this.” His eyes widened a bit, his brow raising.

“Why do we have to wait for him?” He asked. An easy chuckle slipped from her mouth almost immediately.

“He’s a part of SHIELD, of course he has to be a part of this.” James tried to contain the surprise though it was all too easy to slip into it when he was already halfway there. “Been a part of it ever since you’ve align yourself with that snake.” He brought the unlit cigarette to his lips, inhaling before it finally clicked that he was inhaling nothing but air.  
“Goddamn…” Finally the word that he wanted ever since he stepped foot in the penthouse finally slipped out.

“Goddamn indeed.” Peggy grinned, flicking her cigarette off the edge. Jerking her chin over to the sliding doors and he followed the gaze. Sure enough there was Steve, still small as ever, padding around in the kitchen with nothing but his birthday suit and a mug of coffee. Love bites littering his collarbone and the skin on his back seemed to be slightly raised in streaks. The woman’s tongue flickered out to wet her lips before she curled her hand around the door handle. James immediately wrapped his hand around her wrist before she opened it once more.

“You’re gonna take care of him, right?” He murmured quietly, eying her a bit skeptically. “He’s been doing okay? Little fucker never tells me shit apparently.” The woman chuckled, nodding.

“Yes, he’s going to be well taken care of. I’ve grown fond of him.” Her smile was faint as her gaze landed back on the blonde. “Don’t worry your pretty little head, he’ll definitely be _well_ taken care of.” She winked as he loosened his grip and opened the sliding door, stepping back inside with a sway in her hips. He watched as she slipped her arms around Steve, pressing a kiss against the curve of his neck that immediately flushed underneath the affection. James couldn’t help but smile at the sight, a laugh almost immediately following when it seemed like Peggy told Steve that he was here and the blonde shot a look over his shoulder to look at him before a mortified expression befell him in just seconds before he scrambled back to the bedroom to put on clothes.   

 

* * *

 

As he headed back, there was weight hanging heavily on his shoulders. Now more than ever, they were going to dismantle HYDRA from the inside. He had to get the schematics for the tunnels underneath the mansion and where all the speakeasies were. SHIELD would flush them out and he didn’t have to worry about ever missing an “important” gathering. Didn’t have to constantly monitor himself when he was around people. Not let his eyes wander from Pierce for too long. In some aspects, he felt like a trained dog rather than a trophy at least trophies could fall off the shelf whenever they wanted and people would think nothing of it.

He took a deep breath. Just have to pretend like nothing is different. Just came back from Steve’s after a nice lunch date...Peggy Carter wasn’t there. They weren’t planning nothing nefarious. His hands wrung each other nervously however and people seemed to be staring at him for longer periods of time as he walked back to the house. After he slipped in, away from prying eyes, he pressed his back against the door letting out a relieved sigh. Which got sucked back in when Jack appeared out of Pierce’s office, looking a bit frazzled which wasn’t an expression he was used to seeing on the taller’s face. His heart that was already thrumming a mile a minute jumped into his throat and began racing even faster. His feet moved before his brain could even process the action, hands extending as they grabbed his bicep trying to get the other to look at him.

“Jack...Jack, what’s going on? Did something happen? Is Brock okay?” He stammered out quickly, his eyes wide and already tearing before the other could even get a response formulating. “It was just a-a routine mission, it couldn’t b-be that bad right? Jack, he’s...you’re both okay right?” James blubbered, his face already reddening. The taller seemed to take a deep breath, reaching over to him and curling his hand in his locks as he held him close. James melted into the touch, squeezing his eyes shut as a few tears slipped out and rolled down his cheeks. Jack pulled back to press a kiss against his forehead gently.

“Pierce wants to talk to you.” He breathed out quietly. The stoic expression returned almost immediately to Jack’s face when he managed to untangle himself from Jack’s embrace. Getting on his tiptoes, he pressed a soft kiss against his cheek before he straightened himself. Wiping his face down with his sleeve before standing a bit taller as he looked over at the door of the office. He glanced back to Jack who jutted his scarred chin to the door with his large hand spanning the dip of his lower back. James felt fear clutch at him with its icy claws as he padded to the door with the taller following close at his heels.

When he stepped in, he noticed that the lights were dimmed and Pierce’s chair faced away from him. His words swelled into his throat pausing breathing for a moment. “You called for me, Alexander?” He murmured out shakily, hoping the older didn’t notice the anxiety that radiated out of himself. The chair turned and his eyes grew wide with tears when Brock sat there with a smug expression on his face. His sad and nervous expression broke twisting into anger as he looked over to Jack who was trying to hide a smile behind his hand. Reeling his hand back and effectively punching the taller’s arm, a wild grin spreading on his face when a yelp escaped him. “You fuckers are the fucking worst. I fucking swear!”

“It was Brock’s idea, don’t know why you have to go and punch me.” Jack grumbled as he rubbed his sore arm.

“Don’t go pinning the blame completely on me, you could’ve said no.” The man sitting in Pierce’s chair replied with a bark of laughter escaping him. “Sorry baby, thought it would be funny.” The room suddenly grew quiet as the both of them turned their attention back to James who was sniffling with his head down. The curtain of his hair hiding his face and Brock immediately sprung into action, hopping over the desk as he reached over. Jack stepped behind the younger, his hands gently rubbing up and down his sides. “Hey, you okay?” Brock whispered, cupping his tear-stained cheeks, his thumbs brushing against the curve of his cheek.

“You guys are complete assholes.” James choked out finally once he took a proper breath.

“Brock thought it would be funny.” Jack muttered, ducking his head down to press a kiss against the back of his neck. The younger didn’t miss the look Brock shot over to the taller who merely smirked against his skin in response. “We’ll make it up to you, promise.”

“You dicks better.” He muttered, leaning back into the taller’s lips, a pleased hum escaping him. He turned his head towards the room’s door, “When do you think Alexander will be back?” James asked as Brock began steadily unbuttoning the buttons of his dress shirt, with every inch of skin that revealed itself he pressed his open mouth against it. Jack being a nice focal point behind him, his large hands slipping from underneath, his fingers barely breaching the hem of his pants. Though the tease was definitely there, his desire burning brighter with every touch. “...’Ey asked you dumbasses a question. Or else we’re not having sex here and I’ll leave you both aching until we get to the bedroom.” He grumbled out once he realized that his question was going unanswered and they were trying to distract him.

“Pierce won’t be coming until late next morning besides we all know that you’ve probably been thinking about being bent over that nice desk.” Jack husked into his ear, nipping at the lobe making a shiver slip down James’ spine.

“He won’t like that.” The younger muttered out gruffly, his protest melting at the dual touches as his shirt was stripped away. Brock’s hands sliding much more boldly into his pants, cupping his ass. “I’ll get in more trouble if I leave a stain in the wood. It’s maple.” He gasped out before the man in the front sealed his mouth over his own.

“We’ll clean it up later.” Brock murmured against his mouth and he felt his resolve slowly dropping as well as his jacket that was being pulled away from his shoulders.

 

* * *

 

The mansion was close to shambles. SHIELD did a wonderful job of setting the scene, his Ma always said he had a flair for the dramatics. He was a little sore however with the decrepit look of the mansion. However, he knew he’d have enough money to completely rebuild it once his lines began working again, this time SHIELD overseeing everything. He hummed as he flicked out the dirt from under his fingernails with a pocket knife as he sat in the chaos that was once Pierce’s office. Memories flitting reminding him of that night where his lovers and himself had sex right then and there, a smirk twisting onto his lips.

His eyes flickered up when the door slammed open and Pierce...Alexander (he corrected himself, he had no power anymore) stumbled in. The older man’s cheeks hollowed and eyes with bags from lack of sleep and food after being thrown in the makeshift prison. Amusement fueled the glance as James watched him disinterestedly, his mouth curled into a frown though, fuck, if he didn’t want to laugh right at his face and tell him this was exactly what he deserved. Brock and Jack stood by the doorway, arms crossed against their chests and he refrained from smiling proudly over to them. He let out a long suffering sigh, one that he mirrored perfectly from Alexander (he’s heard it so many times he could emulate it) as he stood up.  

“I hope you enjoyed your little stay, Alexander. It was so fun to watch you squirm, scream and piss yourself.” He began coolly, standing in front of the desk before he leaned back. The new leader dragged the edge of the knife against the smooth surface of the wood, his gaze fixated on the way the other’s expression scrunched up as he watched every inch of the scratch. The past mafia leader panted shallowly, cuts and burns littering his body not making a noise. James couldn’t help the self-satisfied smirk that curled on the corners of his lips as he pressed the edge of the blade against the curve of his throat. “I’ve decided to let you go,” Steely blue eyes that used to strike so much fear in his chest only caused pity to froth forth. Dry lips cracked open before promptly shutting, tongue flitting out to moisten his upper lip as a smile dragged over the elder’s face. “Oh don’t make that face, it’s a terrible look on you.” He nicked the skin carefully, bringing the bloodied blade up to his tongue. “I’m not actually letting you go so don’t think you’re off the hook.” The brunette murmured out as he pressed the sole of his shoe against the other’s face. Amusement flitting through his gaze as he watched the other do nothing but take it. He might be gaining a taste for this power. “You’re going to have an hour. Run...run as far as you can. Brock and Jack are going to be tailing you.” Alexander guffawed weakly which earned the boot pressing tighter against his face.

“You can’t do this to me. They won’t listen to you.” He hissed out, his voice nearly gone with underuse. Bucky pulled his foot away before squatting down grabbing his ear and dragging him close so he could talk directly in his ear.

“Remember what you said they’re minions, bent to the whim to the leader’s whim...guess what? The leader isn't you anymore, Pierce...it’s me.” He stood up to kick him towards the door. The elderly man scrambling to the door. “Get going and don’t make them fucking wait. You know how impatient they could be."


End file.
